Necromancer X Demon
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: When Luka left his Clan, Luze was taken from his mother, and appointed a Lord- Ichiru Kiryuu. Somewhat AU.  Closely related with 'For Humans, by Demons, of Vampires.'


**Necromancer X Demon**

* * *

><p>Background:<p>

_Way before Luka and Zero met, two residents of the underworld were having their lives ruined. When Luka left the family in favor of the humans, his brother had to take the fall. And so, Luze Crosszeria was appointed a Lord. And that Lord was a necromancer by the name of Ichiru Kiryu, who was closely tied to the Duras. He once had a vampire he loved, named Shizuka Hio, and she had been killed years ago, leaving the human behind with his passion for the demonic type. And as a necromancer, Ichiru was granted the power of having a Duras servant._

"Mama... mama...! No... NOOO!" Luze screamed, struggling against his new master's grip.

"Silence!" shouted the man, smacking the young Opast lightly in the back of the head. "She's going to be killed for your brother's sins."

Luze trembled and looked away, then sniffled with heartbreak as the female Duras was led away. "Luka... why did you do it?" he wondered aloud, "Why did you join the humans?"

"Quiet," his Master hushed. "Now come with me."

Luze wiped at his eyes as he was pulled out of his home, and he frowned. 'I have to be strong,' he thought, 'I can't cry... I can't cry... I can't shame the Crosszeria Clan...!'

The two stepped into a mansion, where Ichiru shed his coat and sighed, thowing it onto the couch. "So are you going to just stand at the door or come inside?" he asked. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable; I'm a nice guy."

Luze sighed and headed further into the area, and surveyed his master with narrow, spinel orbs. The human had bright, silky, white hair that was tied back with a ribbon and a bell, and pretty, lilac eyes. He looked especially gorgeous with his pale skin and flowing movement that proved just how long he'd hung around the Duras.

He was truly beautiful... for a human, of course.

Ichiru looked up and into the Duras's eyes, blushing lightly, and wondered how long it would be until that glowing stare stopped looking at him. The metallic, magenta gaze was piercing and sharp. The dark, raven hair was sleek and straight, and set against his pale skin, it was the most beautiful of opposition. Not to mention that his young, slender body had such a nice tone... alluring... handsome...

And wasn't Luze almost his age?

Yeah, Ichiru was nineteen, and Luze was turning eighteen within the next few months... right? "Luze," Ichiru began, standing. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Luze answered quietly.

"Almost there," Ichiru mused, "Hey, do any of the Zess Duras bite?"

"Bite?" Luze repeated. "Eh..."

"That's okay if you don't," Ichiru said, taking a few steps closer to the demon. "Come close, Luze."

His Brand seared when he didn't obey the command at first, and Luze winced, his hand flashing to it. Yes, that was how he was going to be trained, as Ichiru knew. If he didn't listen to orders, he would be intensely burnt by his Brand until he did as told. Luze gasped and lunged forward, looping his arms around Ichiru's shoulders. "Master...," he shuddered. "It hurts..."

"Shh. I've got you," Ichiru said quietly, stroking through the black hair.

Luze relaxed into the embrace, and Ichiru's lightly flushed face darkened slightly. Luze was drop-dead beautiful, and his youthful, soft voice... amazing. As the necromancer rubbed the demon's back, he came to a realization. Luze was so spectacularly, brilliantly wonderful that he found himself melting against the Zess's body.

Could it be love at first sight?

"Luze, look up at me."

The demon winced, his Brand glowing for a moment until he looked up into Ichiru's eyes, trembling with the pain. Ichiru took the younger's head, and came close, meeting their lips together, and Luze whimpered, then kissed back as a reaction to the sting of the unspoken command. The moment was brief, but full. The pleasure of the tiny action made Ichiru endlessly happy.

Finally, the necromancer backed off, and gave Luze a tiny smile. "Consider that our contract."

The demon blushed, and looked away, closing his eyes.

It was official.

A tiny smile blessed the Zess's expression for a moment, and he rested his head on Ichiru's chest. The drum of his heart deep inside his body was almost audible. And he trembled slightly as he realized that he wasn't alone in the world.

Because Luze...

was madly in love.

-Owari

* * *

><p>:) Love Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo ShitteiruVampire Knight xovers!

If you enjoy the pairing and want more of it... Please review!


End file.
